gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Street Sweeper
|location = West Bohan Community Center, Fortside |reward = $1,100 |fail = Wasted Busted Dealers get away |unlocks = Luck of the Irish |unlockedby = Escuela of the Streets |todo = Go to Windmill Street. Clean up the gang members. They are trying to escape in a car, don't let them get away.}} Street Sweeper is a mission for Manny Escuela in Grand Theft Auto IV. The mission introduces drive-by shooting to the player. Plot During the cutscene, Manny will be seem recording one of his videos with the police officer Francis McReary. Manny promises Francis that he will clean up the streets of South Bohan, so he sends Niko to hit some thugs in a garage in Windmill Street. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Windmill Street. *Clean out the gang members. *They are trying to escape in a car, don't let them get away. Enemies *Spanish Lords Walkthrough Head over to the nearby car repair shop on Windmill Street. Stay in the vehicle, because some of the gang members will try to escape in a car. Chase the car and ignore the gang members in the garage for now. Shoot the driver quickly, put it in flames as fast as possible because if the car gets out of range of the car shop, the mission will fail. Once the gang members in the car are dead, head back to the garage and finish the gang members inside. The LCPD will probably be spotted by now, so be careful when heading back to the garage; the cops and gang members in the garage will both begin attacking. But, in some occasions, the gang members shooting at Niko will attract the cops' attention and the police will start firing at them. Whatever happens, when everyone is eliminated, the mission is passed. To finish the mission quickly, it is essential to avoid the car chase. There are several ways to go about this; * If the player has a hand grenade, he can kill most, if not all, of the targets almost instantly by simply throwing it near the car. * If the player has a Micro-SMG, he can perform a drive-by on the driver of the Primo through the windshield. * Even on foot, the player still can get close to the front of the gang's vehicle and shoot the driver to dead. Alternatively Niko can destroy the vehicle by shotgun, but rather shoot the driver be more efficiency. * Another option is simply blocking the escaping car's way with a vehicle (this is much less dangerous if in possession of a vehicle like the Fire Truck or Trashmaster, which will cause less damage from gunfire). * Another way is to take cover behind a railway pillar by the corner of the street, which gives the player a good vantage point to manually aim for the driver with any weapon. In case if the gang's vehicle drives away and there aren't vehicles to chase it with, it is still possible to chase it on foot, by getting to the front way of their car by shortcut. Shooting the back of the vehicle with stop it after about 2-5 rounds and the gangs will leave the car for counter-attack. Alternatively the tires could be shot to slow down the vehicle or the driver(s) themselves can be shot through the window. Video Walkthrough Afterwards Niko will call Manny Escuela, asking for his money, in which Manny will comply. Mallorie Bardas will call Niko, saying that Elizabeta Torres has work for him (Luck of the Irish). Trivia *If the player approaches the gang members in a car, but without any weapons, he will receive a pistol with twenty rounds. *This is the first appearance of Francis McReary. *The garage used in this mission has been revamped to be a Pay'n'Spray in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, circa 2009. *This is one of the quickest and possibly one of the easiest missions of the game. *If the player calls the police, then the game will say that they are unavailable at the moment. Navigation }} de:Street Sweeper es:Street Sweeper pl:Street Sweeper Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions